dirtydozenfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Mini: Heroes vs Villains
, | filmingdates = | survivors = 22 | winner = Teddy | runnerup = Shon | tribes = | previous = Survivor Mini: Xingu | next = Survivor Mini: Borneo }} is the ninth season of Survivor Mini. This season features returning players from the previous eight seasons of Survivor Mini competing to become the Sole Survivor. Teddy won the season in an 8-1 vote defeating Shon. Development The game took place on Skype over the course of one night on October 14, 2017. Rob hosted the season. Casting All interested alumni of Survivor Mini would register their intent with Rob and have a brief conversation about their past performances in the series and decide whether they would be deemed a Hero or Villain. In the event that there is an uneven amount of Heroes or Villains, Rob would make the final call on tribe designation. Twists/Changes * Live Marooning and Immunity Challenge: To celebrate this special season, the marooning and first immunity challenge was shown live on YouTube. * Heroes vs Villains: The castaways are divided into tribes based on their legacies in Survivor Mini. ** The or "Villains" tribe consist of castaways who played with deception, manipulation and duplicity. ** The or "Heroes" tribe consist of castaways who played with honor, loyalty and integrity. * Whole Participation: Returning from Survivor Mini: Xingu, all members of a tribe were involved in competing for immunity. These events were typically timed. * Questions at Tribal Council: Unlike previous seasons where castaways are given a finite amount of time to vote and not answer questions due to time constraints, each Tribal Council will involve a round of questioning by the host before starting the voting process. * Exile Island: Returning from Survivor Mini: China players may banish a player from the rival tribe to Exile Island. This island (entirely separate from the existing camps) will force the banished player to be separated from their tribe (unless stated otherwise). The player would not be left in despair, for they will have an opportunity to search for a Hidden Immunity Idol. In the event that a double elimination took place, the winner of individual immunity would exile one person from their own tribe. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Located at Exile Island, when found, the castaway would play it before the votes are read negating all votes cast. The idol was never found. * Special Hidden Immunity Idol: Located at Exile Island, when found, the castaway would play it after the votes are read negating all votes cast. Jack found the idol. * Chain of Protection: At the final twelve, the remaining castaways were under the impression they would be merging when they were informed that they would compete in a special challenge that would create a chain of protection with the first person choosing who to save and so on until one person was not chosen and would be eliminated from play. * Split Tribal Council: At the final ten, both Jack and Ryder secured individual immunity and were then tasked to split the remaining castaways into two groups of five. Each group would attend and vote at separate Tribal Councils with the results being announced after both groups voted. Castaways Twenty-two castaways were chosen to compete with seven players competing for their second season, eight players competing for their third season, six players competing for their fourth season and one competing in their fifth season. The castaway won their season. Voting History Gallery File:Leaga buff.png| The tribe buff. File:Mamalu buff.png| The tribe buff. File:Laei buff.png| The tribe buff, named by Teddy. References External Links